Electrobab
:Were you looking for Electrobab's canon counterpart BidyBab? is one of the animatronics introduced in the Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Custom Night. It is a redesigned variant of BidyBab, with flashing eyes and painted, darker colors. Appearance Electrobab has almost the exact appearence of BidyBab. Electrobab is a small, baby-like animatronic with a pale tan and cream colored exterior. It has illuminated, golden flickering eyes. It has a triangular-shaped orange nose, squarish teeth in a similar style of a classic nutcracker, five-fingered hands, small ears and a single metal button in the middle of it's chest. It is also barefoot. Role in Sister Location Electrobab will randomly appear in either the west or east closet and will begin draining your power. You can know when it is active if there is a warning sign beside the word "Power". Administer a control shock to deactivate Electrobab. They will still occasionally reappear in the closets if they are shocked. If Funtime Freddy is active, Electrobab will always appear at the opposite closet. Trivia *Electrobab, like Bon-Bon, Bonnet, BidyBab, Minireena and Lolbit, doesn't have eyebrows. *Electrobab is one of eleven animatronics in the whole FNaF series who don't directly jumpscare the Player, the others being Balloon Boy, Jay Jay, Phantom Marionette, Funtime Lolbit , The Freddles, Phantom Mangle, Shadow Bonnie, Shadow Freddy, Endo-02, and Circus Baby. *Electrobab is one of the shortest animatronics from the entire series, the others being Balloon Boy, Jay Jay, BidyBab, Bonnet, Bon-Bon, Plushtrap, The Freddles, Phantom BB, and Minireena. *On the Custom Night menu it shows Electrobab with orange-yellow eyes. In-game, however, it has blue eyes. This was most likely done to prevent confusion between BidyBab and Electrobab, or just a simple design oversight. *Electrobab is the only animatronic with flashing eyes. *Electrobab stands at about 2.88 ft tall. *Electrobab is a re-textured version of BidyBab. *Electrobab is one of the animatronics in the FNAF:SL to lack voice-acting, the others being Funtime Lolbit, Yenndo, Funtime Foxy, and the Minireenas. *Electrobab is one of the only animatronics in FNaF:SL to not have rosy cheeks (excluding Springtrap), the others being the Minireenas, the BidyBabs and Ennard. *Electrobab is one of the two animatronics that can be warded by a controlled shock, the other being the Minireenas. *Electrobab (and BidyBab) seems to be one of the five least favorited characters in the Franchise, the others being Balloon Boy (and his variants), Phantom Chica, Plushtrap and Toy Freddy. *Electrobab doesn't make any sounds when it drains the power. Audio Electrobab getting shocked in Custom Night. Gallery Electrobab Left.gif|Electrobab in the left closet, Cam 03, with its eyes flashing. LightsShine.png|Electrobab in the left closet, Cam 03, with its eyes lit. ElectricBye.png|Electrobab in the left closet, Cam 03, with its eyes off. Electrobab Right.gif|Electrobab in the right closet, Cam 04, with its eyes flashing. MinusLight.png|Electrobab in the right closet, Cam 04, with its eyes off. Lightage.png|Electrobab in the right closet, Cam 04, with its eyes lit. Errors *When Electrobab is in the Left Closet its legs are in the ground up to its' knees. Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Custom Night-exclusive Category:Human Animatronics Category:Unknown Gender Category:Doll Animatronics Category:Non-Canon Category:Bottom Shelf Category:Weirdos Category:Dolls, Attack! Category:Cupcake Challenge Category:Golden Freddy